barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
1-2-3-4-5 Senses!
1-2-3-4-5 Senses! 'is the 38th episode from Season 1 of ''Barney & Friends. Plot Luci introduces her new friend, Patty (who is visually impaired), to Barney, Michael, Tina, Derek and Kathy. comments that a beautiful day can be experienced through more of one's senses than just sight. Michael's class is studying the five senses, which leads to fun songs and activities related to each of them. Perhaps most important, shows the group that a child with blindness can do many things for him/herself and play right along with the others. teaches the kids a rhyme and its corresponding hand movements...and she reads a story to Kathy, using braille. '''Educational Theme: The Five Senses And Differences Stories: Kitty Caught A Caterpillar Cast *Barney (Body: David Joyner, Voice: Bob West) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Kelly (Rebecca Wilson; cameo) *Patty (Donna Kraft; special guest) Song List #Barney Theme Song #Miss Mary Mack #Five Senses Song #I Can Laugh #Do Your Ears Hang Low? #The Finger Band #Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy? #The Bear Hunt #I Love You Trivia *Before Barney starts his "Barney Says" segment, the ending of the "Five Senses Song" is sung. *The "blindfold taste-test" would later be used in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day" and "Five Kinds of Fun!". *This was the first time "Boom, Boom, Ain't it Great to Be Crazy?" was sung normally. *This group (Derek, Michael, Tina, Luci and Kathy) also appeared in "My Family's Just Right for Me". *Michael wear the same clothes from Hop To It! and Telling Time!. And a short hair. *Luci wear the same clothes from Read with Me/Dance with Me (1992 version) and Hola, Mexico!. And a hairstyle. *Kathy wear the same clothes from I Can Be A Homebuilder. And a long hair. *Derek wear the same clothes from It's Easy When We Do Our Work?, It's Nice Just To Be Me! and Read with Me/Dance with Me. And a short hair. *Tina wear the same clothes from The Queen of Make-Believe and Lend A Helping Hand. And a two hairstyles. *Patty wear the same shirt from Writes A Story. And some shorts. And a short hair. *The Season 1 Barney doll is the same from "You've Got To Be You!". *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen in "Let's Play Outside (1992 version)". *The musical arrangements used in this episode was also heard in "Jungle Friends (1992 version)". *Then Two Children very leaving, the kids say goodbye the sound clip is taken from "We Love Riding On The Bike". *In Short Credits for "Senior Producer" in 2 Episodes for Going Places and 1-2-3-4-5 Senses (Complete Episode) Part 1 to 15 Coming Be Still Later on YouTube (Time Life Version) Part 1 to 26 Coming for Missing Parts on YouTube * Yes! (1996 Version) Part 1 to 30 Coming Be Still Later on YouTube (1998 Version) Part 1 to 29 Coming Soon on November 2020 on YouTube *1-2-3-4-5 Senses! / May I Help You? (January 13, 1998) (2002 Version) Part 1 to 34 Coming Soon on YouTube!!!! 2002 Release Opening # Lyrick Studios FBI Warning # Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning # Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) # Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) # Bob the Builder The Big Game Trailer # Kipper Videos Trailer (for Hit Entertainment Version) # The Wiggles Hoop Dee Doo It's a Wiggly Party Trailer # Barney's Pajama Party Trailer # Barney & Friends Intro (Season 1 Version) # 1-2-3-4-5 Senses Title Card Closing # Barney Says Segment (1-2-3-4-5 Senses) # Long End Credits # My Party with Barney Trailer (V2) # Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) Clip from 1-2-3-4-5 Senses! # Barney Theme Song (Play Piano with Me!'s version) (Clip from 1-2-3-4-5 Senses! and Audio from Play Piano with Me!) # Leaving!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Clip from 1-2-3-4-5 Senses! and Audio from Practice Makes Music) # Barney Miss Mary Mack (1993 Version) (Clip from 1-2-3-4-5 Senses! and Audio from A Very Special Delivery!) # Derek leaving! (Clip and audio from 1-2-3-4-5 Senses! and Audio from Tea-riffic Manners! and Rock with Barney!) # Party and Luci comes to visit! (Clip and audio from 1-2-3-4-5 Senses! and Audio from Barney's Big Surprise! and Rhythm!) # Patty's Eyes! (Clip from 1-2-3-4-5 Senses! and Audio from Five Kinds of Fun! and Be My Valentine, Love Barney) # Barney comes to life (Be My Valentine Love Barney) (Clip from 1-2-3-4-5 Senses! and Audio from Be My Valentine, Love Barney) # Patty's New Friend (Clip and audio from 1-2-3-4-5 Senses! and Audio from The New Kid and You've Got To Have Art!) # Let's Go Inside to see Senses! (Clip and audio from 1-2-3-4-5 Senses! and Audio from You Are Special! and BJ's Really Cool House!) # Barney Five Senses Song (2008 Version) (Clip from 1-2-3-4-5 Senses! and Audio from To Catch a Theif) # Let's go see the Art Center Eyes Seeing (Clip and audio from 1-2-3-4-5 Senses! and Audio from Barney's Fun & Games) # Eyes We See (Clip from 1-2-3-4-5 Senses! and Audio from You Can Count on Me (episode), Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons and Five Kinds Of Fun!) # Let's look!!!! (Clip and audio from 1-2-3-4-5 Senses! and Audio from Bunches of Boxes!) # Kathy, Tina & Michael Touch things! (Clip from 1-2-3-4-5 Senses! and Audio fron Five Kinds Of Fun!) # Rocking Chair Hard! (Clip from 1-2-3-4-5 Senses! and Audio from That Makes Me Mad!) # All About things about touch!!!! (Clip and audio from 1-2-3-4-5 Senses! and Audio from Seven Days A Week!) # Get Squished It! (Clip and audio from 1-2-3-4-5 Senses! and Audio from The One and Only You and Animal ABC's) # Kids is Finger OOOOOOOHHHHH (Clip from 1-2-3-4-5 Senses! and Audio from On Again, Off Again) # Let's Make Our Own Person with Finger Hands (Clip from 1-2-3-4-5 Senses! and Audio from A Royal Welcome!) # Barney I Can Laugh (2003 version) (Clip from 1-2-3-4-5 Senses! and Audio from Start Singing with Barney!) # Barney sings (Clip from 1-2-3-4-5 Senses! and Audio from Barney Songs (video)) # Kathy's Elephant's Ears (Clip from 1-2-3-4-5 Senses! and Audio from Let's Go to the Zoo) # Barney Do Your Ears Hang Low? (2006 Version) (Clip from 1-2-3-4-5 Senses! and Audio from Rabbits) # I Love Ears (Clip from 1-2-3-4-5 Senses! and Audio from Alphabet Soup! (episode)) # Lets see the mouth! I'll show you! (Clip and audio from 1-2-3-4-5 Senses! and Audio from Sweet As Honey!) # Using Mouth we taste (Clip from 1-2-3-4-5 Senses! and Audio from Five Kinds Of Fun!) # Mouth Taste (Clip from 1-2-3-4-5 Senses! and Audio from Five Kinds of Fun!, Barney's Sense-Sational Day! and Eat, Drink And Be Healthy!) # Barney The Finger Band (1992 Version) (Clip and audio from 1-2-3-4-5 Senses!) # Hi Luci (Oh, What A Day!) (Clip from 1-2-3-4-5 Senses! and Audio from Oh What A Day!) # Luci playing music hours! (Clip from 1-2-3-4-5 Senses! and Audio from Barney's Band!) # Barney Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy? (2003 Version) (Clip from 1-2-3-4-5 Senses! and Audio from It's Showtime!) # Patty comes to visit in the classroom (Clip and audio from 1-2-3-4-5 Senses! and Audio from Sharing Is Caring!) # Patty says "Thanks!" (Clip from 1-2-3-4-5 Senses! and Audio from Safety First!) # Barney Bear Hunt (1997 Version All Complete) (Clip from 1-2-3-4-5 Senses! and Audio from Going on a Bear Hunt) # Patty's Book About It! (Clip and audio from 1-2-3-4-5 Senses! and Audio from A Package of Friendship!) # Barney says "Time to leaving!". (Clip from 1-2-3-4-5 Senses! and Audio from Gone Fishing!) # Barney I love you (The Queen of Make-Believe's version) (Clip from 1-2-3-4-5 Senses! and Audio from The Queen Of Make-Believe, My Family's Just Right for Me! (episode) and Barney in Outer Space) # Time to leave!!!!!!!! With Patty! (Clip from 1-2-3-4-5 Senses! and Audio from Barney's Big Surprise!, My Family's Just Right for Me! (episode) and Barney in Outer Space) # Barney comes to play (Oh Brother... She's My Sister!) (Clip from 1-2-3-4-5 Senses! and Audio from Oh Brother... She's My Sister!) # Barney Says Segment (1-2-3-4-5 Senses!) (SonicHOG Has No Short Credits.) # And remember, I Love You! (Barney Songs From the Park!'s version) (Clip from 1-2-3-4-5 Senses! and Audio from Barney Songs From the Park!) # Barney End Credits (Gone Fishing!'s version) (Clip from 1-2-3-4-5 Senses! and Audio from Gone Fishing!) Audio from 1-2-3-4-5 Senses! # Barney Theme Song (1-2-3-4-5 Senses!'s version) (Clip from Barney Songs (video) and Audio from 1-2-3-4-5 Senses!) #Min is leaving! (Clip from Going Places! and Audio from 1-2-3-4-5 Senses! and You Can Be Anything!) # Barney Miss Mary Mack (1992 Version) (Clip from A Very Special Delivery! and Audio from 1-2-3-4-5 Senses!) # it's time to Go! Too! Bye Barney! Leaving! (Clip from At Home with Animals and Audio from When I Grow Up..., 1-2-3-4-5 Senses! (Derek: See You Tomorrow Everybody!, Michael: Ok Bye Derek! See You Later!) and Our Earth, Our Home!) # James Turner leave! (Clip and audio from Eat, Drink and Be Healthy! and Audio from Venice, Anyone? and 1-2-3-4-5 Senses!) # Hi Joshua (1-2-3-4-5 Senses!) (Clip from Venice, Anyone? and Audio from 1-2-3-4-5 Senses!) # BJ's New Friends!!!!!!!!! (Clip from On The Move (1995) and Audio from 1-2-3-4-5 Senses!) # Barney comes to life (1-2-3-4-5 Senses!) (Clip from Up, Down and Around! and Audio from 1-2-3-4-5 Senses!) # Hi Robert (Be My Valentine, Love Barney and 1-2-3-4-5 Senses!) (Clip from Birthday Ole! and Audio from Be My Valentine, Love Barney and 1-2-3-4-5 Senses!) # Mother Goose comes to visit!!!!!!!!!!! (Clip from Barney's Big Surprise! (with the audio) and Audio from 1-2-3-4-5 Senses!) # Time to leaving!!!!! On Treehouse! (Clip from Seven Days A Week! and Audio from You've Got To Have Art!, Barney's Talent Show, Circle Of Friends!, 1-2-3-4-5 Senses! and Room For Everyone!) # Barney Five Senses Song (1992 Version) (Clip from Barney's Sense-Sational Day! and Audio from 1-2-3-4-5 Senses!) # Carlos and Kathy let's go outside!!!!!!!!!! (Clip and audio from Room For Everyone! and Audio from 1-2-3-4-5 Senses!) # Seeing!!!!!! (Clip from Seeing and Audio from 1-2-3-4-5 Senses!) # I'll show the puppet theatre Let's Play It!!!!!!!!!!! (Clip and audio from Barney Goes To School and Audio from 1-2-3-4-5 Senses!) # Keesha is a Soft Bunny!!!!!!! (Clip from Five Kinds Of Fun! and Audio from 1-2-3-4-5 Senses!) # The Toy Globe is softer!!!!!!!! (Clip from My Favorite Things! and Audio from 1-2-3-4-5 Senses!) # Zippity is Soft! (Clip from My Favorite Things! and Audio from 1-2-3-4-5 Senses!) # The Rocking Chair is harder! (Clip from That Makes Me Mad! and Audio from 1-2-3-4-5 Senses!) # Scooter and Miss Etta is Popcorn, Everydays is All week! Today is Going Camping Day!!!!!!!! (Clip and audio from Seven Days A Week! and Audio from When I Grow Up..., 1-2-3-4-5 Senses! and Practice Makes Music) #Barney, BJ and kids go to the outside to get balls!!!!!!! (Clip and audio from Circle Of Friends! and Audio from 1-2-3-4-5 Senses!) # Finger paint!!! (Clip from On Again, Off Again and Audio from 1-2-3-4-5 Senses!) # Let's Make Our Own Fiesta Music!!!!!!!!! (Clip from Birthday Ole! and Audio from 1-2-3-4-5 Senses!) # Barney I Can Laugh (1992 version) (Clip from Excellent Exercise! and Audio from 1-2-3-4-5 Senses!) # Elephant! Kathy!!!!!!!!! (Clip and audio from Camera Safari (episode) and Audio from 1-2-3-4-5 Senses!) # Barney Do Your Ears Hang Low? (1992 Version) (Clip from Three Wishes! and Audio from 1-2-3-4-5 Senses!) # Ears!!!!! Barney!!!!!!! (Clip from Alphabet Soup! (episode) and Audio from 1-2-3-4-5 Senses!) # Let's getting work! (Clip and audio from Let's Build Together! and Audio from 1-2-3-4-5 Senses!) # Mouth Taste!!!!!!!!!!! Everybody! (Clip from Five Kinds of Fun! and Audio from 1-2-3-4-5 Senses!) # Danny eating a apple! (Clip and audio from Five Kinds of Fun! and Audio from 1-2-3-4-5 Senses!) # Carlos eat a carrot! (Clip and audio from Barney's Sense-Sational Day! and Audio from 1-2-3-4-5 Senses!) # Keesha is a LEMON! SOUR! (Clip and audio from Five Kinds of Fun! and Audio from 1-2-3-4-5 Senses! and Sing and Dance with Barney!) # Barney The Finger Band (1992 Version) (Clip and audio from 1-2-3-4-5 Senses!) # Hi Baby Bop and BJ (1-2-3-4-5 Senses!) (Clip from Camp WannaRunaRound (home video) and Audio from 1-2-3-4-5 Senses!) # The Music push Stop! (Clip from Barney's Band! and Audio from 1-2-3-4-5 Senses!) # Barney Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy? (1992 Version) (Clip from It's Showtime! and Audio from 1-2-3-4-5 Senses!) # Hi Robert (1-2-3-4-5 Senses!) (Clip from Birthday Ole! and Audio from 1-2-3-4-5 Senses!) # Everyone says "Thanks!" (Clip from Sing and Dance with Barney! and Audio from 1-2-3-4-5 Senses!) # Barney Bear Hunt (1992 Version) (Part 1, Part 2, Part 3 and Part 4) (Clip from Going on a Bear Hunt and Audio from 1-2-3-4-5 Senses!) # All About Me Barney! (Clip and audio from You Are Special! and Audio from 1-2-3-4-5 Senses!) # Robert says "Time for us to leave!". (Clip from Birthday Ole! and Audio from 1-2-3-4-5 Senses!) # Barney I love you (1-2-3-4-5 Senses' version) (Clip from Famous Friends and Audio from 1-2-3-4-5 Senses!, What's That Shadow? and Mac and Cheese) # Barney I love you Part 80 (Clip from Down On Barney's Farm and Audio from I Like To Eat Some Cookies and 1-2-3-4-5 Senses!) # Aunt Molly to leaving to school classroom (Clip and audio from The Alphabet Zoo! and Audio from This Way In! This Way Out!, Grownups for a Day!, 1-2-3-4-5 Senses! and Grandparents Are Grand! (1999)) # Barney comes to play (1-2-3-4-5 Senses!) (Clip from Falling for Autumn! and Audio from 1-2-3-4-5 Senses!) # Barney Says Segment (1-2-3-4-5 Senses!) (SonicHOG Has No Short Credits.) # And remember, I Love You! (1-2-3-4-5 Senses!'s version) (Clip from Brushing Up On Teeth and Audio from 1-2-3-4-5 Senses!) # Barney End Credits (1-2-3-4-5 Senses!'s version) (Clip from Everyone is Special (episode) and Audio from 1-2-3-4-5 Senses!) Category:Barney & Friends Category:Barney & Friends First Generation Category:Barney & Friends Generation